Currently, when an account holder at a financial institution encounters a problem with his account, he generally must call a customer service representative from the financial institution. As part of the call, the caller must provide authenticating information to the customer service representative (or to an automated system), such as an account number, social security number, and/or vocal sample to provide proof of identity (e.g., authenticate the customer) and proceed with the call and receive assistance. This adds delays and inconvenience for the caller who is trying to resolve an issue or have a question answered and can lead to a poor customer experience.
These and other drawbacks exist.